


Dalton Academy Host Club

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Ouran High School Host Club and Glee crossover
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Dalton Academy. The Dalton Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young gentlemen and ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Dalton Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalton Academy Host Club

A/N: This is an Ouran High School Host Club/Glee Crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Ouran High School Host Club to Bisco Hatori.

Title: Dalton Academy Host Club

Author: TouchoftheWind

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Slash, and twincest.

Pairings: Hikaru/Kaoru, pre-Blaine/Kurt, allusions to Tamaki/Kyouya (the Mommy/Daddy thing- not an actual pairing) and to Tamaki/Haruhi.

Summary: Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Dalton Academy. The Dalton Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young gentlemen and ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Dalton Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

Note: First time in both fandom's so be nice! Lol!

  
**Dalton Academy Host Club**   
  
  
**: And so Kurt met The Twins**   


Kurt Hummel walked down the elegant halls of Dalton- a far cry from McKinley's stained paintwork- humming slightly to himself. People smiled as they passed him or gave cheery waves. Dalton Academy was truly a different world than McKinley High School.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice rang out and Kurt looked up to see the other teen run down some stairs to stop in front of him with a grin.

"Morning, Blaine," Kurt greeted while willing himself to not blush over his crush.

"Walk you to your first class?" Blaine asked with his charming smile.

"Thanks," Kurt gave a smile and Blaine began to lead the way through the students into the depths of the school.

"It seems so large," Kurt breathed.

"I know, I got lost a few times when I first started," Blaine chuckled, "you get used to it."

"It all seems to fancy- I'm sure I saw several limo's dropping kids off this morning when I arrived," Kurt said.

"You probably did. We've recently combined with several Private Academy's all over the world for exchange programs and such. There's being a group from Japan come over for this Semester. I've seen them using Limo's before," Blaine said as they stopped in front of a classroom.

"Will I see you at lunch?" Kurt asked and Blaine gave another charming smile along with a nod before walking away towards his own class.

Kurt pushed through the door and looked inside the classroom. The desks were wooden and had gold trimmings and small draws on each side for the students to get pens and such from and store folders as to not clutter the floor and walkways. The chairs where made of matching wood with a small cushion attached to the seat for comfort. None of the desks or chairs were scratched or drawn on but looked brand new and freshly polished. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if they were new desks every year.

The teacher was stood at the front of the room by a desk and Kurt moved towards her and put on his best smile.

"Mr Hummel, I presume?" the brown haired woman asked as he approached her. She wore black slacks and a silk top which was a lovely brown shade and hung from her slim form. It combined with the curls of brown hair which was pinned back into a bun with wisps flying free made her look more like a business woman than a teacher.

"Yes, Miss," Kurt nodded.

"You have being assigned a desk on the fourth row next to the window, I am Professor Quiline and I shall be your History Tutor as well as your Home Room Tutor, so if you have any problems you can always see me," Professor Quiline said with a smile that seemed well practiced. Kurt gave a nod and headed over to the desk she said.

Sitting down and placing his bag into the little area which it seemed was designated for it, he sat back to wait for the class to begin. More students started to flow through the doors and at once several of the boys started sighing in a dreamy manner and looking at two figures who had gracefully walked through the door.

Kurt looked up to see two identical boys walk through the door hand in hand. Both had red hair which was skilfully styled and wore Dalton blazers and their strange cat-like eyes took in the room with an air of arrogance and mischief.

There hands separated and they sat on either side of Kurt with grins which were identical.

"Oh…it seems we have a new student, brother," the one on his right said.

"It seems we do," the other replied.

"Hello, we are the Hitachiin Brothers," they said in perfect unison and seemingly produced roses from no where.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied while desperately hoping that a blush was not spreading over his cheeks now. Were all boys at Dalton this charming? First Blaine now these two.

"You are quite lovely, Kurt, like a porcelain doll," one brother said as he moved to stand by his brother, the other leaning into the brother who had appeared behind him.

"He is, he should come and visit us in the Music Room after school, I'm sure that the Boss would love for him to visit," the sitting brother said looking up at his brother.

"Kurt, we would be most delighted if you would join us in Music Room 3 after school today," the standing twin said as his fingertips moved to stroke his brother's pale neck.

"Hikaru…" the sitting twin blushed.

"Sorry Kaoru, I can't help but touch you…your so tempting…" Hikaru said and leaned in close to his brother's face, trailing his fingertips over his brother's cheek.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Professor Quiline commented from the front of the room and the two in question turned their cat like eyes on her with smiles of innocence.

"Yes, Professor?" they asked in unison.

"Please return to your respective seats," Professor Quiline said firmly but Kurt could see both amusement and irritation in her eyes. It seemed their tutor was amused by the twins but annoyed at them for taking up class time as it seemed that the class where either looking at the twins with amusement, lust, or resignation that they always managed to do this in class time.

Hikaru moved back to his seat but not until he had left another caress on his brother's lips.

Once the class had been set to work for a while the twins moved in once again on Kurt.

"Will you come and see us in the Music Room this evening?" they both asked in unison once more.

"Erm…I have to get home this evening," Kurt said with a grimace not wanting to offend them.

Kaoru sat back in his hair- his posture saddened as he put his hand to his mouth and looked down.

"He doesn't want to be our friends, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered sadly.

"Kaoru, he's new, he needs to settle in, you'll see my baby twin, he'll come and see us when he's able," Hikaru replied and moved despite the Professor's glare to embrace his upset twin.

"I'll visit once I've been assigned a dorm room. Until then I am travelling two hours to get home every evening," Kurt said and had the sudden feeling he had been duped when those eyes fixed onto him and their mouths quirked ever so slightly.

"Good," they said in harmony.

The bell rang for the class and students started gathering their things the twins stood and grabbed their bags before grasping the other twin's hand.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, Kurt," they practically sang and walked from the room.

00000

So- what do you think?


End file.
